


Turkey and Mash

by sturms_sun_shattered



Series: Hostile Takeover Universe [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Christmas Dinner, F/M, Fili & Kili Brotherly Love, Gen, Light Angst, Thorin and Dis bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after the events of Hostile Takeover, Fili and Kili are trying to readjust to life, Dwalin has moved in with Dis,  Thorin has cut his hair to join the corporate world.  A peaceful family dinner on Christmas Eve is out of the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey and Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, TFS.

“Kíli, quit dicking around.”

Kíli ignored his brother calling to him through the bathroom door. He continued to stare at his reflection, transfixed by the pink scar that ran vertically from his collarbone down his left pectoral. It had healed fairly quickly; the damage inflicted by his fleeing captor had been incidental and minimal. It seemed appropriate to have a stitched scar over his heart from the incident, he mused.

“Seriously, Kíli. We need to get going,” Fíli said, banging on the door.

“Yeah, okay,” Kíli called, pulling on his shirt.

He opened the door to see his brother looking unimpressed.

“Well it’s not like you hurried to get here last night,” Kíli said.

“I was working on grad school applications all this week. I can’t get anything done here,” Fíli said, heading for the door.

“Don’t forget peas,” Dís called to them from the kitchen.

“And get wine!” Dwalin added.

“Kay,” Fíli acknowledged noncommittally.

They pulled on their jackets and Fíli got into the driver’s side and Kíli settled into the passenger seat. Fíli carefully pulled out of the garage and through the fresh dusting of snow on the driveway.

“I wanted to drive. You drive like you’re eighty,” Kíli said moodily.

“It’s icy,” said Fíli tersely.

Kíli sighed. Fíli changed the subject.

“What’s it like living with Dwalin?”

“I dunno. Sort of weird at first I guess, but he was always around before…now he just stays the whole night,” Kíli shrugged.

“Does it bug you…them?”

“No, they seem very happy…bugs you?”

“Of course not,” Fíli said unconvincingly.

“I thought you were okay with Dwalin.”

“Yeah.”

“This is that romance thing. You don’t like when other people are happy.”

“No.”

“It is.”

“You’re generalising,” said Fíli, parking at the grocery store.

It was frustratingly busy in the parking lot. People in parkas and scarves seemed annoyed as they loaded their cars, yelling at their kids, cursing the drivers looking for parking spaces. Christmas was truly the angriest time of the year.

“Can I stay here?” asked Kíli, not bothering to undo his seatbelt.

“Is that what Mum’s been letting you do?”

“What? No…”

“Such a baby.”

“That’s not fair. I went through an ordeal.”

“Yeah, what does your counsellor say about avoiding society?”

Kíli glared at his brother, his jaw clenched and eyes dark.

“Fine, I don’t care. Stay if you want,” Fíli said, slamming the door.

Kíli immediately stood and closed his own door.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m coming,” he said.

Fíli did not respond. His jaw was set as they entered the grocery store. People were buying the place out as though they expected an apocalypse; it would only be closed for one day. Fíli shook his head. Somehow they were also the unthinking idiots in the store on Christmas Eve. His thoughts were interrupted by Kíli grasping the sleeve of his jacket.

“You going to make it?” he asked.

Kíli nodded and dropped Fíli’s sleeve.

“What do we get Dwalin for Christmas?” Fíli asked, trying to keep his brother focused on something.

“Scotch,” said Kíli at length.

Fíli smiled and nodded his agreement.

 

***

 

“You think this will go with the turkey?” Dwalin asked.

He held up the bottle of wine and stared at Fíli and Kíli. They both shrugged.

“We bought three kinds. I’m not exactly a sommelier,” Fíli sniped.

“Fíli, don’t be like that with Dwalin,” Dís scolded from her position at the kitchen sink.

Fíli grumbled under his breath in his mother’s general direction and left the kitchen, heading for the basement.

“While you’re sulking, go get the leaf for the table,” she called after him.

“We can just drink them all,” Kíli said, trying to smooth the tension.

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Dís asked.

“Nothing. It was just busy,” Kíli said hesitantly.

“Well, your mother sends you out on Christmas Eve…” Dwalin said, giving her a little swat.

“I’m going to help Fíli,” said Kíli.

“It’s a leaf for the table, I’m sure he can handle it,” said Dwalin.

“Yeah,” said Kíli.

He headed to the basement anyway, almost tripping on Fíli who sat halfway down the stairs. Evidently he had taken up that perch to listen in. Kíli joined him.

“You don’t need to stick up for me,” Fíli said.

“I don’t think you meant to come off that way,” Kíli said.

“Yeah. I guess Mum’ll want me to apologise.”

“Don’t. Dwalin won’t want you to,” said Kíli.

“Where is the leaf for the table?”

They paused and heard the side door open and two more voices, greeted uproariously by Dwalin.

“I think Dwalin’s been hitting the eggnog,” said Kíli, looking back up the stairs.

Fíli sighed.

“What?” asked Kíli.

“I’m twenty-one years old, I’m educated, I’ve worked for Thorin. How come people come over and I still feel like the dumb little kid?”

“Maybe just have some wine?” Kíli smiled.

“Is that your solution to everything?”

“It’ll make you feel better. It’s just Thorin and Balin.”

“You’re right. We should get that leaf before Mum comes down here,” said Fíli.

 

***

 

Fíli sat beside Kíli and directly across from Thorin. Dís took up the head of the table and Balin the foot. Dwalin brought over the turkey and sat down, kissing Dís’s cheek briefly. Fíli looked away and found himself staring into the knowing eyes of his uncle. Unable to remedy the awkwardness he drained his wine glass, just so he would not have to look at anyone.

Dwalin carved the turkey and plates were filled. Glasses were clinked, and Fíli tried to fake a smile. Kíli seemed to be able to fake it just fine, though perhaps he was no longer faking after several glasses of wine.

“You haven’t said anything about my haircut,” Thorin said to Fíli, evidently trying to engage him in something other than awkward shuffling.

“Doesn’t look like you,” he said.

“That’s what I said too,” Thorin said, running his hand over the unremarkable trim.

“Why did you cut it?”

“Balin insisted that I meet company dress code,” Thorin joked.

“Just because you have a business degree and ran a shop doesn’t make you a good fit for Moria,” Balin said good-naturedly.

“He also tells me the clothes make the man…you know I haven’t bought a suit since 2005?” Thorin said.

Fíli smiled a little and Thorin returned the smile, clearly pleased that his nephew was no longer trying to abstain from conversation.

“Balin, I heard you’ve got a new assistant!” Dwalin almost shouted.

“Yes. I did hire Ori,” said Balin, shaking his head at his brother.

“Really? I’m glad he’s not out of a job,” said Kíli.

Balin nodded, not interested in commenting on Ori’s performance in front of the young man’s friends and former co-workers.

“And what about you, Dwalin?” Balin asked.

“Started doing some part-time stuff for a carpenter,” he said, pleased.

Dwalin was very red-faced. Dís took the wine glass from his hand.

“I think you’ve had enough,” she smiled, draining it herself.

“That was only my second” he protested cheerfully.

“You’ve been into the nog all afternoon,” she chided

“Fíli. I understand you’re graduating. Do you have plans for next year?” asked Balin kindly.

“I just applied for a few Master’s programs.”

“That’s very exciting.”

Fíli nodded.

“How about you, Kíli? Are you headed back next year?” Balin asked.

“No. Not back to Rivendell,” said Kíli.

He shifted uncomfortably. Fíli wished there was something he could say to distract from his brother’s unhappiness.

“Kíli, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Thorin consoled him.

“May I be excused?” Kíli asked, dropping his napkin on the table.

Dís nodded and Kíli left, shutting his bedroom door somewhat too forcefully.

“I’m sorry,” said Balin.

“It’s not your fault, Balin,” sighed Dís, “he’s still having a difficult time. Anything sets him off.”

Balin nodded.

“May I also be excused?” asked Fíli quietly.

“No,” said Dís shortly, sipping her wine.

“Dessert?” Dwalin suggested, with forced cheer.

“I think perhaps I should be going,” said Balin, rising.

“Balin,” protested Dwalin.

“Thank you, Dís. Everything was delicious,” Balin said, ignoring his brother.

He gathered his coat and walked out into the night. Dwalin returned to his seat with the chocolate Yule log and pulled the little plastic axe from the top, idly twirling it in his fingers. Thorin sighed, breaking the silence.

“Dís, I don’t think you should just let Kíli run wild because he’s upset,” he said quietly.

Dwalin dropped the little axe on his plate with an almost imperceptible grumble. His chair scraped as he got up from the table and disappeared into the garage. It was apparent to Fíli that this was not a new topic of conversation with Dís.

“He’s an adult, he’s going to do what he wants to anyway,” said Dís, a touch exasperated with her brother’s meddling.

“Stop coddling him! He needs to do something other than run off to sulk when he’s offended; he needs to face this. You let him behave like a child and he won’t get over this,” Thorin said with a note of desperation in his voice.

“I’m doing the best I can, Thorin! And I was not aware that _you_ were Kíli’s parent,” she replied venomously.

Thorin’s expression registered the shock that Fíli felt at Dís’s words. Thorin stood briskly and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the recliner, slamming the front door as he left. Dís cleared her plate, the dishes crashed into the sink with a little too much force. Fíli sat glued to his chair, transfixed by his uneaten mash.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I posted this as an epilogue to Hostile Takeover, but I meant for it to be a teaser to another story that never made it off the ground. So, I've posted it as a stand alone.
> 
> Comment if you like, I certainly would appreciate it :)


End file.
